SOS
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Born out of embarrassment and mischief, a quiet morning turns into a battle royal. Vergil was only trying to sleep, but that had quickly become a thing of the past, especially if Ari had anything to do with it. Let the war begin. VergilxOC DantexTrish


Sleepy brown eyes fluttered open, awakened by nothing in particular. As her surroundings came into focus, she could see the soft filtered glow of the sunrise spilling from the wine colored sheers covering the window and into the room. She could hear the soft chirps of birds in the distance singing their early melodies.

 _'Morning already?_ '

She didn't move, still very content with the comfort she was getting from the warm heavy blankets and the man nestled protectively behind her...She could tell by the sound of his breathing that he was still asleep, having yet been awakened from the night's slumber. Turning her head slightly, her eyes glanced over her shoulder to take a peek at him. Her assumption was confirmed when she saw his hair obscuring his eyes and his lips slightly parted, blowing a tickle of air on her cheek.

She loved waking up like this. It was so quiet, so peaceful, so serene. In times like these, she felt as if time itself had stopped and the peaceful moment would go on for eternity. Smiling to herself, she turned her gaze back to the wall on her other side and snuggled her face into the warm dark blue silk covering her pillow. Options for breakfast soon began to dance in her in mind as she lay in the blissfully silent room.

 _'Eggs with french toast? Sausages? Orange juice? Peaches maybe? Or maybe waffles with bacon...? Decisions, decisions...'_

"Ah!" Ari's eyes went wide as she let out a high-pitched squeak.

Vergil's hand had suddenly gone from resting softly on her waist, to reaching over her and clutching the side of the bed for dear life in less than three milliseconds, thus startling her out of her thoughts.

Ari whipped her head to the side to look at him. Things started to come together as she caught a glimpse of his stiff posture and furrowed brows behind his platinum mane. She stared in silence for a few beats and after no signs of him responding, she completely lost herself to a fit of laughter. Vergil regained his composure and swept his hair back out of his sleepy eyes before they settled on the hysterical woman next to him.

"Stop laughing at me." He mumbled.

"Did you almost fall out of the bed?" Ari was still giggling much to his chagrin.

Vergil was silent, opting to stare at her instead of make words; This only made her laugh harder.

"Stop it woman." Vergil began trying to grab at her side so he could ignore the awkward moment and go back to sleep, but she was wiggling and laughing so much, he couldn't quite get comfortable.

"What happened Vergil?" Ari couldn't help it, the look that was on his face was sticking in her mind.

"Nothing."

"Whatever!"

Vergil snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her rumbling body against him, reclaiming his previous position and trying to fall back into slumber. What was that foolishness anyway? How could he have been so close to falling out of his own bed for absolutely no reason at all? Surely he was very well enough on the thing to not have been in danger of such, so what was that? Because of it, now his sleep was disturbed and he was being laughed at. He buried his head into the pillow behind her neck and soon enough, Ari began to calm down.

It was bittersweet. Surely he loved the sound of her laugh, he always had. But it was a little less satisfying when he was the joke. Still, he couldn't help but smirk at the way she completely gave herself over to these fits whenever she witnessed something that tickled her. It was annoying and endearing to him at the same time.

Ari wiped tears from her eyes before turning slightly and lidded blue eyes flickered down to meet hers. Ari could see a hint of amusement within his icy stare and began nibbling on her bottom lip to avoid another outburst. She was glad he hadn't fallen, but the fact that he _almost did_ had thoughts of what it would have looked like swirling through her head. As a result, those hypothetical, fantasy details had her on the verge of yet another 'lol' moment.

"Go back to sleep." Vergil sighed before closing his eyes again, as if knowing she was about to have another outburst.

"No it's morning, it's time to wake up! Don't you have a job to do today?" Ari giggled.

"I don't, i'm all caught up. Neither I nor Dante have received any new calls." He mumbled in response.

Ari smiled, she liked the sound of that. No jobs, meant Vergil would be home with her all day. It wasn't anything _that_ out of the ordinary, but lately the shop had been getting lots of calls and cases to investigate. And with the way they had been pouring in, that translated into all of them being gone all day and coming back roughed up and dirty late at night. Not to mention, too tired to do anything besides taking a shower. The boys didn't even eat dinner sometimes, much to Ari and Trish's displeasure. So to hear him say that they hadn't gotten any new calls was great and judging by the eagerness of Vergil to sleep in past sunrise, she knew he was thankful for the break too.

"So what's on the agenda?" Ari asked.

"Anything you like..." Vergil replied in his low velvety voice, "Do you have something in mind?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not currently." Vergil's eyes opened slightly, "But I'm sure we will come up with something."

Ari smirked. This moment felt like deja vu. Last time he said that, he had taken her to one of the most beautiful and quiet spots she had ever seen; She remembered it so vividly. It was a remote part of country on the outskirts of the city and there was no sign of civilization for miles. Vergil had packed and prepared a picnic by a beautiful lake and they spent time laid out on a blanket, talking and enjoying nature's beauty for hours. Well...for a little while anyway.

Ari blushed at the memory of what the birds and the bees themselves had seen that day...Oh and the small animals and trees too...And of course the grass. Definitely the grass.

"I'm sure we will..." Ari narrowed her eyes and went still. Biting her lip, she cut her eyes cut to Vergil's direction.

Getting an idea, Ari suddenly began to nudge herself backwards against him. However, Vergil's hand shot out and grabbed the bed, once again preventing himself from tumbling backwards to the floor.

"Woman!" Vergil had a feeling this was going to happen.

Over the years, he had observed that Ari's playfulness was always stimulated by one of two things: Either something that had given her a case of the giggles, thus inspiring her to be mischievous, or it would be birthed from her experiencing a bout of boredom. Either way, Vergil knew he was the likely target of her resulting schemes. Of course, it would be easy for one to simply say to avoid her during either of those moments, but since those moments could serve as a prelude to more... _intimate_ activities as well, he was unwilling to answer with avoidance. It was a twofold dilemma he had come to accept.

Ari began giggling like a crazy person. That is until Vergil, in one swift motion, grabbed her hands in his and rolled over on top or her, effectively pinning her face-down on the bed. Ari tried to thrash, but to no avail and her English was being distorted by the blankets and pillows pressed against her mouth.

Ari lifted her head to get some air, "Ah! Get off Vergil!" She turned her head to the side so as to not take in another mouthful of sheets.

"I shall not, until you apologize." Controlling his weight, Vergil lay flush against her, there was no escape.

"For what? I didn't do anything!" Ari mocked in laughter, "And I'm hot, get off!"

Vergil was silent, save for a yawn.

"Ver-gil!" Ari whined.

With a smirk he took each of her hands into each of his own, interlocking their fingers and rolling over onto his back with her in tow. He stretched their arms wide and laid with her on top of him.

"Come on Vergil! Please! Let go!"

"No." Vergil smirked and closed his eyes. She may be prone to mischief, but Vergil was prone to handle it in learned ways. He was very confident in his abilities to tame this little lioness.

Ari furrowed her brows and pouted. But not long after, a grin slipped onto her face, "Let go or else i''ll call Dante and he'll bust in here and save me."

Vergil lifted a brow. She had a knack for threatening to summon his twin to her rescue against him. It was something she had done whenever he got a hold of her and she couldn't escape. While he was satisfied with her quick realization of defeat, he was annoyed at the idea of Dante attempting to intervene. The last time she had done this, they were in the living room, and Dante came rushing over, jumping on his back and grabbing his head and covering his eyes like some vile six year old, while she escaped.

He didn't want Dante spoiling the fun that he was having with his partner and surely every time he invaded, or even made the attempt, Vergil made sure to repay him for his actions; especially if Ari got away because of it. But this time they were in a more private space and Vergil decided Dante would do well to not _dare_ try and enter their chamber, summoned or not.

"You better not." Vergil warned.

"Then you better free me." Ari retorted.

"Not until you apologize."

The two fell silent once again.

"DanteHelpMeVergil'sGotMePleaseHe-!"

Vergil released one of Ari's hands to clasp his over her mouth, "Stop that! He can't save you. Now apologize."

Ari cackled like a mad woman under his hand, "Yes he can, he can come stop you so I can run." she mumbled, ignoring his demand.

Vergil was amused, "And i'll come after you, after I maim him." He loved to give chase.

"I'll hide."

"You wouldn't be able to stay away forever wife, this is our bedroom, where all of your things are and _where you sleep_ my dear." he smirked. He could play this game well.

Ari suddenly felt odd. Vergil always could say the most obvious things in ways that would get her heart racing. She knew he did it to get a rise out of her and to make her wonder about what he could plan, but knowing that really didn't make it any less unnerving. She began to fidget with her free hand and tried to pry herself from Vergil's grip. In this, he decided to secure those grabby little hands of hers again in his own to keep her from yanking at him. Of course that meant releasing her mouth so she could scream again... _Bingo._

"DanteTrishPleaseHelpMeSaveMeFromTheBadMan-!" she yelled as loudly and as quickly as she could.

Vergil swiftly turned her towards him and captured her mouth with his own, successfully silencing her. Taking it a bit further, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and the squeaky protests she was making suddenly melded into soft moans. Vergil watched her demeanor change as she gave in to him.

Ari could see smug triumph in his eyes as she gazed up at him. She had to get out of this before he had her whatever way he wanted her, stealing the win for this battle with his unfairly seductive ways. She had to think fast. Ari decided to take in a deep breath and blow into his mouth. Sure enough that got him to stop and Ari grinned deviously, relieved and satisfied that it worked.

Rolling Ari back onto her stomach, Vergil began to rise, his knees on either side of her thighs straddling her from behind as she lay helplessly underneath him. Now it was time for her to get her dues. If she thought she would get away with this, she had another thing coming. She would either submit and apologize, or face punishment.

"Why did you do what you did?" he demanded. He began to lift the short pink nightgown she was wearing to reveal what he wanted to get at.

"No!" her voice was a hysterical whine, "I didn't do anything!"

She began to try to twist her body in order to protect herself against what she knew was about to descend upon her tender backside. She and him had each adopted certain signature payback moves against one another whenever they had engaged in these kinds of moments. This was Vergil's preferred method of payback for her mischievous little pranks and she knew that if she didn't find a way to break free, she would be feeling the sting of punishment for the next hour.

"You didn't do anything my dear? I beg to differ." Vergil's voice was a sultry purr in her ear. At that tone, Ari knew she was _really_ about to get it.

"But I didn't! What did I do!?" She hoped this would work.

"You _know_ what you did my dear. Now it is time to pay for your deed."

"But I don't, tell me what I did!" She had a feeling that this was futile, but if this was going to happen, she at least wanted to hear him say it. Sure it would just serve as more fuel for her hysteria at the moment, but it would be worth it. _So_ worth it.

"Think about it, while I punish you." Vergil's voice was final.

"No, please! I'll know if you just tell me! You don't have a reason to spank me Vergil!"

"I don't? Then what were you trying to do to me?"

That did it. Ari burst into laughter at his accusatory tone and the thought of what her intentions had been. Vergil lifted his hand and when he did, realization hit and Ari squirmed and squealed with abandon.

"OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY! YOU WIN!"

Vergil halted and lifted his brow, tilting his head in curiosity as he stared down at her form, "What was that?"

"You win. I'm sorry." Ari's tone was a defeated whine mixed with a hint of defiance.

"Sorry for _what_?"

"I don't know, but i'm sorry!" Ari would keep this up until he either caved or she got punished.

"An apology is not complete unless you include what you are apologizing _for_ darling." Vergil leaned down and whispered into her ear, "So that attempt is nil." He was enjoying this.

Walking his fingers over the curve of her bum and back down over the smooth material of her panties, Vergil lifted his hand again.

"OKAY! I'll apologize, just give me a chance! I can't do it right if i'm under pressure you know!" Ari was trying to buy time.

Vergil was silent. And Ari knew that it could mean that he was either waiting for her to proceed with said apology or the non-painful state of her bum was about to rest in the most peace. She hesitated, hoping with all her might it wasn't the latter. After a couple of moments of silence, she turned her head to try and look back at him. She could see an anticipatory expression on his face.

Ari huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry for...offending you."

"That's not going to cut it milady."

"What?! That's not fair! I included what I did, I apparently offended you and I apologized for it!" Ari knew she was being a smart-alec but she didn't care, anything to buy more time so she could figure a way out of this.

"No, you need to apologize for what you did specifically."

"I'm _specifically_ sorry for offending you! What else do you want from me?" Ari's tone was a mocking one. Vergil's spankings were a force to be reckoned with and although she was never one to quit, part of her was slowly beginning to lose the hope of talking her way out of this.

"Ari! Ari you in there!?" Dante's voice was filtered through the door.

"Ari!" Trish's voice rang out with a light knock.

 _Yes!_ Maybe it wasn't over after all.

"Tsk, tsk, my darling," Vergil purred, "That is _quite_ enough."

Vergil was not going to allow anyone to get in his way and the fact that Dante and Trish were outside of his door in some futile attempt to do just that, was only going to make it that much worse for the loud little woman below him. Vergil didn't know why she called for them. In fact, the only purpose they would serve would be as an audience to his retribution. Call it public discipline.

"Dante! Trish! Help me, Vergil's got me!" Ari squirmed, but she forgot one thing.

Ari could hear the sound of the doorknob but the door wasn't opening. The sad sound of devastation and hopelessness rang out in the form of useless clicks from the knob that would not budge.

"It's locked!" Trish squeaked, "Ari! Nooo!"

Vergil smiled and leaned down to her ear again, "I'm going to make you remember this." he purred in a mocking tone.

"Crap! Noo!" Ari's hopeless declaration soon turned into squeaky 'ouch's' and sharp cries mixed with pained giggles as Vergil spanked her royally.

She had tried to get away but every time, he would still manage to land a a perfect open palm smack to her bum. Blast his near perfect precision and aim...This was one of a few times Ari had found herself in this situation. And for what? The same thing every time, some plan at pranking Vergil had backfired.

She just couldn't help it sometimes. The idea of him falling victim to one of her schemes was hilarious to her. Why, you may ask? It was just something appealing about seeing the reaction of someone like Vergil to something randomly happening to him, like muffins falling over his head or sitting on a whoopee cushion. But so far, failure had been the result more times than not.

After Vergil had given her what he deemed her due sentence, he released her from his grasp. Ari quickly scrambled to the corner of the bed up by the headboard to get away and rub her stinging backside. She lay on her side, moaning and whining trying to make the feeling of being on fire go away.

She narrowed her eyes at him and that smug look on his face, "That hurt!" She closed her eyes as if to will the sting away.

"I believe that would be the point my love." Playfulness danced in Vergil's eyes, "Think about _that_ next time you decide to try what you did again." He still wouldn't give her the satisfaction of voicing it. Leaning over, he kissed her parted lips and slid from the bed before exiting the room soon after. He brushed himself off and didn't spare a glance as he passed by an obviously amused Dante and a horrified Trish.

Ari sat up and stood from the bed, still rubbing at her bum as Dante and Trish rushed in.  
Dante burst into laughter at the sight. _Some help_.

"So what did you do to him?" Dante asked with a lopsided grin.

"Nothing..."Ari mumbled.

"Suuuure. Well whatever you did, he gave you a good one. Did he bend you over his knee like an old man?" Dante was amused and Ari was feeling slightly embarrassed by his teasing. Of course she was also annoyed at the fact that she forgot the door was locked and they couldn't get in to help her. She really did fight a losing battle.

"Dante, get out."

Dante threw his hands up defensively and turned on his heel, "Alright, alright. Just makin' sure you're alright. But hey, I can get you some of that butt cream stuff if that'll help."

Ari shut the door wordlessly as Dante laughed his way out of the room. Trish crossed her arms and stared at her, holding back the giggles that were trying to pour out of her head.

"So what _really_ happened?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

A grin suddenly reappeared on Ari's face and she laughed quietly. Yeah, so her plan backfired this morning. But it still didn't erase the fact that Vergil randomly almost fell out of bed. She still didn't know how that happened. She distantly wondered if he was having one of those 'feeling like you're falling, but you're not' moments. Despite the turn of events though, she still thought it was pretty funny. He'd be hearing about this one for a while.


End file.
